


La felicità la trovi nella navata delle caramelle

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Martino e Niccolò sono pronti a festeggiare il nuovo anno insieme, ovviamente.Ma prima devono pensare a fare la spesa.Solo un altro siparietto tra queste due meraviglie, perché almeno loro qualcosa da festeggiare ce l'hanno quest'anno.L'amore è un ottima scusa per farlo. Almeno.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	La felicità la trovi nella navata delle caramelle

"gamberoni..."  
"che cucina Martino, sottolinea"  
"guarda che..-"  
"Nì, sottolinea"

Niccolò è seduto al tavolo della cucina e sta scrivendo molto artisticamente la lista della spesa per la cena di capodanno, mentre Martino è alle prese con i piatti sporchi del pranzo a base di penne all'arrabbiata che mesa si erano incazzate sul serio visti gli schizzi di sugo sul muro.  
Come dar loro torto. Poverine. 

Doveva decisamente smetterla di assecondare il suo ragazzo lasciandosi convincere ogni volta da quegli occhietti splendenti e quelle ciglia lunghe che pareva si incurvassero mettendo il broncio ogni volta che Martino pronunciava un no (quasi) convinto. 

Vabbè.  
Forse in un altra vita ci sarebbe riuscito a non dargliela vinta. 

Si gira con metà busto verso Niccolò per incitarlo a velocizzare i tempi come se non fosse il primo ad essere ancora in pigiama. 

"Dai ma ti muovi così poi andiamo al superm-...davero stai a disegna il gamberone?"  
"Marti, estro e creatività.. pensa la faccia di Antonio quando lo vedrà, ci da sicuro la qualità migliore"  
"Prima di tutto, chi è Antonio?"  
"Il pescivendolo del Carrefour"  
"Non te lo voglio manco chiede perché sai come se chiama Nico guarda, e in ogni cas-"  
"Perché secondo te le spigole dell'altra volta erano cosi-"  
"Non lo voglio sape ho detto, in ogni caso.. Non è che la lista della spesa la guardano loro è.. Serve a noi"  
"E io glie la faccio vedere lo stesso"  
"Se vabbè ma che parlo a fa, vieni qua e asciuga così ci sbrighiamo"  
"Agli ordini capitano"

Niccolò scatta sull'attenti con tanto di mano a paletta sulla fronte.  
Che fa ridere Martino sotto i baffi. Abbandonando (solo momentaneamente) la realizzazione perfetta di una patata novella e mettendosi accanto a Martino che nel frattempo stava cercando, con scarsi risultati, di scrostare la pentola del sugo.

"Te la tirerei in fronte"  
"Io ti bacerei invece"

Che non si dica che Martino Rametta sia un debole, che ci sta provando con tutte le sue forze a desistere dimenandosi dall'attacco di baci di Niccolò.  
Sulla fronte, sulla guancia, sul collo.  
Solo che poi se gli afferra la faccia e gli mette prepotentemente la lingua in bocca senza che lui abbia la possibilità di spingerlo via perché c'ha le mani bloccate e insaponate nel lavello.  
Mica è colpa sua.

Finisce troppo presto comunque, manco il tempo di metterci la sua di lingua.  
Vabbè. Lasciamo perdere.

"Che te ridi che m'hai fatto fa un casino, passi lo straccio te mo"  
"Certo, amore, come sempre"  
"Come cosa.. scusa?"  
"che?"  
"Ripetilo se c'hai il coraggio" 

E visto che a Niccolò l'espressione fintamente oltraggiata del suo fidanzato gli fa venire solo voglia di saltargli addosso. 

Alla fine al supermercato ci sono arrivati con circa un ora e mezza di ritardo rispetto alla tabella di marcia che Martino si era raccomandato di seguire. 

Il sogno di gloria di trascorrere il pomeriggio sul divano a guardare un film mentre Niccolò gli fa le coccole volato fuori dalla finestra come i peggio sogni nel cassetto mai realizzati. 

Sempre molto poco catastrofico. 

"Colpa tua che mi lanci gli sguardi bambici" 

Antonio alla fine si rivela pure simpatico.  
Un signore sulla cinquantina col capello brizzolato e gli occhiali poggiati praticamente sul naso che ride dell'evidente incapacità di Niccolò nello stare al passo con tutti i passaggi da compiere per realizzare i perfetti gamberoni all'arancia. 

Tre passaggi in croce e sembra gli stia spiegando la regola della fisica quantistica o quella roba la. 

"Marti stai prendendo appunti?" 

Ma quali appunti che c'ha messo di più a disegnare quel povero gamberone sulla lista della spesa illustrata che quanto ci si metterà effettivamente a cucinarlo. 

"Ah.. Lui è il famoso Martino, che non me lo presenti?"  
"Si Antò.. Hai visto che bello che è, te l'avevo detto" 

Chiaramente Niccolò è in grado di mandargli in pappa il cervello pure in mezzo alle mazzancolle e Martino c'ha una voglia di baciarlo che fermatevi tutti. 

Si trattiene solo per non scandalizzare le alici sotto sale. 

"Nico dai.. Piacere Martino"  
"piacere mio, Insomma te l'ha preparate quelle du belle spigolette la settimana scorsa, era in ansia -devo assolutamente stupire il mio fidanzato-"  
"Le ho cucinate io alla fine"  
"Ma come.. Niccolò" 

Non è che stia buttando Niccolò sotto un autubus comunque. Che lo guarda come se fosse il peggio giuda. 

"Però è stato Nico a spiegarmi la ricetta, passo passo quello che gli hai detto tu" 

Se sto cazzo. Ha dovuto cercare su giallo zafferano.  
Ma nella buona e nella cattiva sorte si sono promessi. Vabbè, qualcosa del genere. 

In ogni caso non l'avrebbe mandato bevuto rischiando il pomeriggio di coccole che forse poteva ancora salvare. 

"Siete una bella squadra allora" 

Su questo non c'è proprio niente da dire. 

"Pasta presa, latte preso, vino preso, pane?"  
"Preso, dai andiamo alla cassa Nì basta, c'abbiamo tutto"  
"Aspetta.." 

Niccolò si guarda intorno come se stesse cercando un tesoro nascosto.  
Che effettivamente poi trova tra i biscotti e i prodotti per celiaci.  
Non molto carino da parte loro. Oltretutto. 

"Eccole.."  
"Ti è presa sta fissa per le caramelle gommose"  
"Gli orsetti Marti, so na mina"  
"De carie"  
"Ma se ti sei sparato mezzo pacchetto che l'ho trovato praticamente vuoto l'altro giorno"  
"Questo perché sono un fidanzato premuroso e non voglio che tu finisca dal dentista"  
"No, questo perché sei dolce e non lo vuoi ammettere"  
"Ma che stai -"  
"Il mio dolce Marti" 

Lascia un bacio volante sulla bocca di Martino, butta due sacchetti nel carrello e si avvia dandogli le spalle verso la cassa. 

Trotterellando come se non sconvolgesse il suo mondo ogni volta che se ne esce con certe cose.  
Come se lasciarlo solo a fare i conti con i suoi sentimenti che aumentano e aumentano. A dismisura, ogni volta che lo bacia sorride e se ne va non fosse un grosso problema. 

"Nì.. Aspettami"  
"Sto qua, dove vuoi che vada.."


End file.
